


Eye of the Beholder

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Ironman (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ballet Dancer Natasha, Based on a song, Contemporary and Ballet Dancer Peter, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Pre Relationship, The benefits of Heartbreak, Tony catches Peter dancing, baby Peter is sad, i wish I could describe ballet better, meet cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Peter un bailarín de música contemporánea que recibe una invitación inofensiva de una vieja amiga; Natasha le hace saber que estará en la ciudad y espera una visita en el estudio en que está trabajando junto a su Compañía.





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentalmente re-encontré está canción de Epik High y lo único que podía pensar era es Peter bailando aún sin las zapatillas puestas intentando girar y girar.

_ **Eye of the Beholder** _

_ The Benefits of Heartbreak  _

Peter saluda agradecido a Natasha aunque se desconcierta al saber que le dejará solo, la mujer debe ir a una junta de la Compañía antes de poder volver al estudio más le asegura que él puede quedarse el tiempo que desee.

Con una cinta en el reproductor y una canción en repetición, Peter inicia su rutina de estiramientos; se extraña al caer en cuenta donde estaba, pero sabe es un lugar seguro y pronto deja las preocupaciones. 

Las luces se vuelven tenues y los espejos carecen de importancia. 

Peter no se ve a si mismo en esos momentos, él está concentrado en el sonar de la balada que sus pies sin zapatilla comienzan a seguir hasta dar de lleno con el _beat_ del suave rap que complementa la acaramelada voz. 

Su mente se llena de memorias y recuerdos, cada uno más alegre que el otro hasta que se pierden en la asimetría del pasado y comienzan a teñirse de gris como las nubes sobrecargadas por encima de su cabeza antes de la lluvia otoñal. Sus brazos extendidos en paralelo, su cuerpo siguiendo el flujo de la melodía junto a los giros apresurados y el paso marcado con cada retumbar del bajo en las cornetas.

En la sombra de sus pestañas aparece una figura, Peter le quiere tanto; simple, pura e inocente, con su cabello en ondas suaves y el destello rojizo a contraluz, el sol de media tarde le ilumina y hace que Peter pierda la respiración. Tan hermosa como ella sola y tan de él. 

Así que ser visitado por la tristeza en una mañana radiante de abril le confunde, casi tanto como las palabras susurradas en vergüenza y determinación.  _ Ya no le querían . _

Sus piernas le ayudan a crear piruetas y el sudor se acumula debajo de su cabello a nivel de su nuca adhiriéndole mechones, obscureciendo sus hebras de cansancio y afianzando el dolor de su corazón. 

De puntas sobre sus pies la extensión del leotardo le persigue como una segunda piel, escondiendo entre sus pliegues su desfortunio. Su desilusión. 

Verla de manos con un conocido y una sonrisa amplia le recuerda lo que una vez tuvo y ahora debía dejar. El sería feliz por ella, por ellos. 

Tenía que serlo, cierto? 

“_Las luces de semáforo titilan,_

_ y las hojas de otoño caen; _

_ están haciendo su trabajo _

_ entonces, por qué estoy  _

_ así?” _

Por qué? 

Por qué así? 

Un sollozo escapa de su boca y ya no ve por dónde anda aunque poco le importa, el todavía puede dar vueltas, girar y seguir girando hasta olvidar. Olvidarse de las lágrimas que le nublan la visión y como sus muslos comienzan a perder fuerza; más Peter no se detendrá hasta terminar la canción. 

Con una última nota podrá enmendar las piezas restantes de su corazón. 

Resbala debido a la superficie suave en la planta de los pies al no encontrar centro luego de una pirueta, gira involuntario para no lastimarse y cambia de dirección logrando chocar de lleno con un cuerpo resistente al tiempo que la canción termina con un último chasquido sucumbiendo su mente en silencio. 

El extraño le mantiene seguro gracias a una mano en su cintura y sus miradas se encuentran en el reflejo de los espejos. Sus mejillas se encuentran húmedas y sus pestañas espesas parecen resplandecer en el destello inocuo de agua salada, los mechones de su cabello cobran vida propia después de tanto danzar, pero nada le impresiona más que el par de ojos de un triste caramelo reluciendo por razones equívocas en acompasados rojos y desteñido rosa.

El pequeño entre sus brazos se veía devastado. 

Con un movimiento cuidadoso los dos quedan en el suelo y el pequeño llora silencioso, el pensaría se había imaginado todo de no ser por la viva imagen que presentaban los espejos. 

Entrar al estudio de Natasha había sido un accidente, el esperaba por la mujer mas el sonido constante de música aviva su curiosidad y decir sorprendido estaba era lo de menos; más al ser consciente del semblante resquebrajado y temeroso del artista, se sintió preocupado; por suerte estuvo para evitarle la caída. 

Peter solloza acallado hasta que ya no tiene más que llorar, sus ojos comienzan a secarse y observa por primera vez al hombre sintiéndose desconcertado. No está solo. 

—Lo siento —Parpadea confundido de no entender porqué el hombre está allí cuando Natasha le aseguró solo sería él. 

Por segundos lucha contra el impulso de arrugar el entrecejo y en su lugar, limpia los restos de emoción sobre las mejillas del muchacho con ayuda de sus ropas. 

—Cómo te llamas?

—Peter. 

Se gana una burbujeante y húmeda risa al regresar el saludo junto a un ademán exagerado con su mano, más la voz curiosa de Natasha, quien finalmente aparecía, le roba la atención. 

_Tony_ . 

Peter decide bailar una vez más bajo la mirada atenta de Natasha; Tony permanece todavía en el recinto, ha intentado huir más el susurro insistente del pequeño le deja convencido. Ya Natasha le había advertido. Es imposible decirle ‘no’ a Peter. 

Él le sigue ensimismado de principio a fin. 

En momento cree sentir la mirada conocedora de la pelirroja; esa que descubre secretos antes que nadie más y que tanto le enfurece. 

Peter se mueve con una confianza que él no había visto antes; atrás quedan las inseguridades y las duda, los pasos dubitativos y las poses forzadas; allí que Tony tiene frente a sus ojos es pura majestuosidad. 

Si el dolor le hace bailar de esa manera, Tony no se quiere imaginar cómo sería el verle feliz. El sería realmente afortunado. 

Peter se gira una vez terminada su coreografía, Natasha le ve con orgullo, y Tony? 

Tony no sabe lo que siente aunque lo más probable es que sea amor. 

Peter le sonríe a través del espejo con las mejillas arreboladas y suspira cansado al igual que contento consigo mismo. 

Si, Tony es afortunado. 


End file.
